


Sense and Sensibility

by greenikat89



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bare Ankles, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Evil Space Boyfriends, Humor, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren has Repressed Feelings, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenikat89/pseuds/greenikat89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by The Force Awakens Kinkmeme: So you know that joke about how in the Victorian era women showing a flash of their ankles was like porn? Okay take that but then add in Hux and a genuinely frustrated Kylo Ren. One time Hux's collar didn't go all the way up to his jawline and Kylo was so distracted by the inch of neck he nearly ran into a computer station. One time Hux took off just one of his gloves after it got ruined and Kylo had to leave the room very quickly. Don't even mention the time Hux unbuttoned his shirt cuffs and rolled them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, so I'm doing another silly humor Kylux piece. It seems I've got the bug and I enjoy writing them and figuring out my take on their voices. These are just super short pieces inspired by The Force Awakens Kinkmeme. You can read the full prompt here: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=3525169#cmt3525169

            “Lord Ren, I need to speak with you,” General Hux coolly stated.

            Ren sharply turned around with irritation etched into the tense lines of his body. He’d been on his way to his personal practice room to work on his forms for the afternoon. “General, now is not the time.” Shock lanced through his body when he saw the other man, and Kylo had never been so grateful for his helmet to hide his expression before. General Hux’s collar was not buttoned up properly leaving a sliver of bare, pale throat visible to his gaze. It felt like an obscene secret, a glimpse at something he would never have been privy to had Hux known.

            “You will make the time,” Hux demanded firmly, unaware of the tumult thoughts running through Ren. “You can’t shirk your duties whenever you see fit.”

            The skin looked so ghostly pale from the other man’s time aboard The Finalizer. Kylo wondered what it would feel like to touch with his fingertips, to trail his finger down to press against the delicate pulse at the hollow of Hux’s throat. What would it taste like?

            “Lord Ren!” Hux snapped and it was then that Kylo realized he had been staring while lost in thought.

            Kylo used the Force to try and center himself. He willed away his thoughts and grounded himself in the teachings of his Master. “Don’t speak to me as if I were one of your subordinates.” The modulator masked the tremor in his voice. “We will talk a different time at my convenience.” He turned around with a dramatic sweep of his black cape and swiftly walked down the hall. Let Hux think it was another tantrum of his. It was better than the alternative.


	2. In Which There is Indecency

            Kylo hated the officer’s meetings he was forced to be present at. He found them dull. The people who attended them were weak, soft-bellied high ranking officers who hadn’t known the taste of death on their tongue or violence singing in their veins for decades. Kylo had better things to do, but his Master had commanded he know more about the tactical side of The First Order and he had agreed with ill grace.

            Hux stood at the front of the room at perfect parade rest, gaze half lidded while he presented his report as holovids played around him showing charts and figures. His uniform was properly buttoned up today and Kylo didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed. Instead, he leaned against the far wall in the back of the room and lightly skimmed the minds of the officers. It wasn’t for any useful intelligence gathering, but simply because he could and he was bored.

            The blaster doors slid open before Kylo could really delve too deeply and two droids came in silently pushing a hover cart of refreshments. It was one of the small luxuries that Hux permitted because he had a secret fondness for a special kind of tea.

            “Now if one were to take a look at Captain Phasma’s reports on her troops, you can see a sixteen percent increase in efficiency,” Hux continued and accepted one of the delicate china cups. “These were made because of some minor adjustments to the conditioning programs that the Supreme Leader is very pleased about.” The droid made to pour the tea when the second droid accidentally jostled it when trying to move behind it. The teapot slipped and spilled all over Hux’s hand before shattering on the floor.

            Hux didn’t let more than a minor expression of annoyance cross his face as he pinched the tips of his gloved fingers and gently tugged it off without a second thought.

            Kylo zeroed in on the exposed hand while the General droned on.  It looked so delicate. The palm was long, slender, and unmarked as if Hux had never experienced the battlefield before. Instead of finding it a flaw of Hux’s character, Kylo found it endlessly appealing. What would those narrow fingers feel like slotted against his rough ones? Tangled in his hair? Was the rest of Hux that pale?

            The Knight grew uncomfortably warm under his robes while he watched that hand move about while Hux gestured and pointed to things. It stood out in stark contrast against the black clothing and dark surroundings making it difficult for Kylo to concentrate on anything _but_ that. Fantasies were uncurling inside his mind that he had tried hard to repress.

            There was the sudden sound of glass breaking and Kylo realized he had accidentally shattered one of the display screens through the Force.

            “Is there something offensive about budget cuts, Lord Ren?” Hux’s voice was sharp enough to cut.

            “I am needed elsewhere.” He felt the prickle of eyes on his back as he strode out of the room, the floating thoughts of distaste and exasperation from the officers at interrupting an important meeting. However it was the thought of Hux’s bare hand that shone brightly in his mind and pushed everything else out.

            He needed to meditate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I do this thing where the first chapter is short and then it builds momentum in the following chapters. Whoops. Well consistency has never been a forte of mine. Thanks for reading!


	3. In Which Kylo Has No Chill

            Klyo was not deliberately avoiding the General. He just happened to be very busy whenever Hux was around. It’d gotten to the point where the other man had noticed and now Hux had sent him a short missive that Kylo was to report to Hux’s personal office after delta shift.

            The Knight was a mix of emotions that was part annoyance that Hux was issuing orders as if Kylo was a stormtrooper, and part dread because he wasn’t sure how he was going to react to the General. (There was a tiny, tiny part of Ren that felt a thin thread of anticipation, but he did his best to ignore it.)

            It wasn’t a long walk to get to Hux’s office and Kylo quickly found himself outside the General’s doors. He hesitated to press the button that would alert Hux to his presence. He could just…not go. Hux was used to his disregard for orders. Eventually Hux would catch up with him and that was a meeting Kylo was not looking forward to. Not that he was _intimidated_ by the other man because that was laughable. Even without the Force he was stronger and more seasoned than Hux.   However, the redhead was unnervingly perceptive which was why Kylo liked to keep his helmet on.

            Kylo squared his shoulders. Best to get it over with. He didn’t bother with the button and pressed his hand to the sensors to make the door open.

            “How did you get in here?” Hux asked irritably and looked up from where he was working at his desk.

            Ren had all of Hux’s personal keycodes overridden shortly after taking up residence in the Finalizer. It came in handy when Kylo wanted to catch the other man off guard. Except right now Kylo felt like the one off kilter. Hux’s hair wasn’t perfectly combed and held down with the pomade the General favored. Instead it was loose as if he’d run his bare fingers through it one too many times and didn’t care how messy it looked in the privacy of his own quarters. His greatcoat was gone, probably neatly hung up in the closet, along with the tunic to leave him in just his breeches and shirt. He wondered if the boots were gone as well.

            “Faulty mechanics,” Ren eventually responded when he realized he had been staring in silence. Again.

            Hux didn’t look convinced but refused to comment on it. “Right,” he said crisply and set down his datapad. “Well don’t just stand there like a malfunctioning droid, you idiot. Sit down and take off that ridiculous helmet. I refuse to have a conversation with you in my office while you’re wearing that.”

            Taking off his helmet meant Hux would be able to see him. That was unacceptable. “I can’t.”

            Hux narrowed his eyes. “You can’t?”

            “I can’t.” The voice modulator flattened out any wavering inflection he might have had in his voice. “Faulty mechanics,” he added. The silence stretched thin between them.

            “Fine,” Hux eventually said with as much patience as he could muster. “At least one of us is going to be comfortable.” He must have pressed a button because a panel of the wall silently dropped down to reveal a small, mechanical alcohol cabinet. Ice clinked into one of the glass tumblers resting on the silver tray.

            “To cut right to the point, Lord Ren, I find your behavior on my ship intolerable.” Long, slender fingers undid the buttons on the cuff of his shirt. “You skip the meetings Supreme Leader ordered you to be at. You pay no mind to orders. There’s been a sharp increase in property damage this past week.” Hux cuffed his sleeve up to his elbow before doing the other one with a sort of indifferent elegance. “I suggest that whatever is going on with you, or the Force, or whatever else occupies that tiny worldview of yours needs to be handled immediately.”

            Kylo could feel his face flushed red under his helmet. For Hux, this was practically undressed as if the General had done his own little striptease. It was…obscene, and the meditation Kylo had tried practicing all week didn’t dispel the instant, vivid fantasies in his head. “It won’t happen again,” he choked out.

            Hux pulled an expensive looking bottle of alcohol from his desk and poured two fingers into his glass. “I'm glad that's settled. Now unless you have something else you want to discuss with me...?” he asked before taking a sip of his drink. He took Kylo’s silence as a no and flicked his hand towards the door. “You’re dismissed.”

            A Knight of Ren did not flee a battlefield. However they did, upon occasion, make tactful retreats. This is what Kylo told himself while he tactfully evacuated the room with a growing erection thankfully concealed by his clothes. He needed to get this out of his system, and then tomorrow he would deal with the problem of Hux.


	4. In Which Things Come to a Head

It wasn’t often that Kylo was in the officer’s exercise facilities because he preferred his own room Hux had (begrudgingly) given to him. However, sometimes he found the bright, gleaming room a welcome change from his own dark chambers. That, and he knew Hux trained here every morning.  

            His eyes tracked the General running laps with Phasma as Kylo went through some hand-to-hand combat moves against a droid. Although he was strong in the Force, his Master cautioned him not to rely on it as his only source of power. Even he wasn’t immune to Force dampeners.

            The droid beeped at him as if to say pay attention, and Kylo brought his arm up to block an attack followed by a leg sweep. It was easy enough to get into a fast, hard rhythm of blocking, attacking, and letting out all the pent up energy he’s been feeling. Perhaps a little too much. The droid he’d been sparring with went careening back from a hard hit, going through a racked set of weights, and into a wall.

            “What was the point of me acquisitioning more droids for you if you’re going to insist on breaking officer ones?” Hux complained.

            Kylo flicked his sweaty bangs out of his eyes as he settled into a neutral stance. “I needed something new to train against.” He must have been practicing for a lot longer than he thought. They were the only two left in the exercise facility.

            “Then how about me?” Hux asked.

            A flicker of surprise passed over Kylo’s face. “You want me to fight you?” He tried not to stare at the General’s whipcord thin body drenched in sweat. His standard issue singlet hugged the lean lines of his body that Kylo found distracting.

            Hux didn’t roll his eyes in response but Kylo felt it all the same. “Phasma insists my combat skills need some work.” His eyes slid over the Knight’s body in an assessing look. “And it looks like you could blow off some steam, so why not fight with me?”

            His heart pounded in his chest at the idea of getting up close and personal with the General. “I won’t go easy on you,” he warned.

            Hux gave a vicious little blade of a smile. “I should very well hope not.” He dropped the towel that had been casually slung around his shoulders and got into a fighting stance.

            “Rules?” Kylo asked and licked his lips. Anticipation curled low within his gut.

            “No Force,” Hux responded shortly.

            Kylo nodded in agreement. “Anything else?” He threw up his arm when Hux suddenly charged him to block the blow aimed at his head.

            The man slipped to the side lighting quick, catching Kylo’s elbow down and away to punch him hard in the mouth. His lip split open. “Try not to throw a tantrum when I win,” Hux said smugly and licked a bead of blood off his knuckles as he danced out of Kylo’s range.

            The taste of copper rolled over Kylo’s tongue, but he ignored it to rush at Hux with adrenaline singing in his veins. His arms were longer and he grabbed Hux’s wrist to roughly yank him closer. His knee came up to drive into the General’s stomach, meeting a bony hip when Hux twisted at the last moment.

            Fingers tangled in unruly dark hair in a tight grip and threw Kylo down with a well-placed kick to throw him off balance. They grappled on the floor, elbows and fists rolling over one another to see who could do the most damage.

            Kylo didn’t know how long the fight lasted before he finally gained the upper hand and pinned Hux on his stomach. A knee was placed on his back and arm wrenched up in danger of dislocating if Hux squirmed anymore. “Do you yield?” Ren asked hoarsely near Hux’s ear, breath coming in heavy pants. Instead of a response Hux turned his head and _tried to bite him._ Kylo reared his head backwards to get out of the way of those sharp teeth.

            Rage and lust roared through Kylo like a fire, hot and blinding. He smashed their lips together in an effort to…to shut Hux up…to do _something_ to stop these feelings. Their teeth clicked together in a violent kiss when Ren mashed their mouths together. He wasn’t really expecting the General to kiss him _back_.

            Kylo broke away panting and flushed. “That…wasn’t what I meant to do,” he fumbled and wished he had his mask to hide behind.

            Hux grinned, his mouth wide and bloody. “And what if I wanted it?” Kylo’s grip was loose and he twisted out of the hold and rolled them over so he was on top. “Or do you think I normally go around without my uniform in proper order?” He ground his erection against Ren’s hip. “Now do I need to parade around naked for you to get the point or are we finally going to fuck?”

            For once, Kylo got the message loud and clear.

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done. Thanks so much for reading. Feels like forever ago that I started this but it's run it's course. And I am one step closer to actually writing real Kylux. lol


End file.
